


Damn Your Eyes

by queenannabethwinchester (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenannabethwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A priest!kink smut oneshot dedicated to my lovely Kara. It is based off of this post on tumblr:</p>
<p>http://lady-annabeth-winchester.tumblr.com/post/60451077938/touchmishaswormstache-au-castiel-is-a-priest</p>
<p>The title is taken from the Alex Clare song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Your Eyes

Castiel moved slowly, walking out of the rectory that was a few yards away from the main building with less enthusiasm than he usually had. The sound of his shoes on the worn wood grated on him as he sighed heavily, pulling the door open and walking into the large church building.

“Are you all right, brother?”

He glanced around to see his fellow priest, Father Michael, placing the hymnals in the rows in preparation for the service that day.

“I am rather weary.” Castiel answered, not wanting to lie.

The older man frowned, straightening up and moving around the pew.

“You are far too young to be weary. Is there something on your mind that you need to share?”

He glanced around, looking up at the altar and the statue of the Jesus on the cross that overlooked the room.

“It is my day to do confession.” He replied, his hands itching to lift and cross himself.

“Yes. Is that going to be a problem?” Michael questioned, sounding concerned.

Castiel hesitated, considering his reply before turning to his fellow pastor.

“No, brother. I just find myself wishing to help those in need as much as I can and it weighs on me when the limits of my power are blatantly shown.” He sighed, forcing the corners of his mouth to turn up.

Michael nodded, walking forward to pat his shoulder.

“We all feel the same burden. I would like to say that the feeling will pass but I cannot know for sure. The best advice I can give to you is to go to our Father in heaven in prayer.”

Castiel nodded, knowing that was the only answer that Michael could give him.

“Also, remember that after the service today, I leave to travel to the parish a few towns over. Their pastor, Father Raphael, has requested my presence to help with a problem. I won’t be back until Wednesday at the earliest.”

“I remember, brother. I will pray for your safe travels.”

“Thank you.” he nodded.

As Michael turned back to his work, Castiel glanced up at the altar once more, his hand lifting to cross himself.

“Forgive me, Father. My strength is waning and I pray for your guidance.” He murmured under his breath, eyes as green as summer leaves drifting through his mind.

\----------

Dean rubbed his eyes furiously as he heard the knocking on his door.

“Dean, sweetheart, are you awake?” his mother’s voice floated through the door.

“Yeah, Mom.” he groaned, sitting up and looking around with bleary eyes.

“We’re leaving for church in about an hour. I know you don’t like to go but…”

“I’ll go.” he cut her off quickly.

There were a few moments of silence as Mary was taken aback by his reply.

“All right. I’ll make extra breakfast for you.” she told him.

Dean scrambled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He switched on the shower and stood under the hot spray, taking deep breaths while piercing eyes the color of the blue evening sky filled his mind.

\----------

Castiel kept his eyes on Michael, who was greeting people at the front of the nave, instead of at the door where he was almost certain the cause of his weakness would be walking through.

_“Father?”_

_He turned, smiling widely as he recognized Mary Winchester’s bright smile._

_“Hello, Mrs. Winchester.”_

_“Call me Mary, Father. You know how I feel about that.” she reminded him, reaching out to touch his arm as she stepped to the side to allow her husband to move forward._

_“Father Castiel.” John nodded at him.  
“Hello Mr. Winchester. I am very glad to see your family here.” He said, nodding back._

_His eyes drifted to Sam who was grinning excitedly as he bounced on his toes._

_“Hello Sam.”_

_“Hey Castiel.” He grinned, looking thrilled._

_“Sam!” Mary hissed in a scolding tone as Sam flushed with embarrassment and Castiel smiled warmly._

_“Sorry… Father.” He corrected himself._

_“It’s all right, Sam. I am not even used to being called Father so I forgive your slip up.” He assured the youth._

_“How does it feel? I know you’ve only been a priest for about a year.” Mary implored, smiling at him._

_“It feels like a blessing Mrs. Win… Mary.” He answered, smiling knowingly at her._

_“Mary, there are others waiting to talk to him and you came over here for a reason.” John reminded her._

_“Oh, yes! My other son, the older one that I mentioned to you… he’s moved back to Lawrence. He graduated college and now he’s going to open a bar and restaurant here in town with a couple of his friends.” Mary informed him, looking around the area._

_“Dean, Dean!” she called, gesturing at someone that Castiel couldn’t see._

_A young man walked up to them, his hands shoved in his pockets and a less-than-pleased look on his face._

_“Mom I don’t…”_

_He cut off when his eyes fell on Castiel, the green orbs widening. Castiel stared back, faltering in his speaking as he looked over the younger man. He reached towards him, shoving his mind’s wondrous appreciation for his beauty aside._

_“I am Father Castiel. It is nice to meet you, Dean.” He introduced himself._

_Dean let out a breath before reaching out to shake his hand as well. When their skin met, Castiel tried to ignore the warm shivers that it sent up his arm. He withdrew his hand as soon as he could._

_“You too, Father.” Dean answered, his eyes shifting away as he stepped backwards._

“Castiel.”

His head snapped up and he saw Michael standing before him with a questioning look.

“Everyone is seating. You may start the service when you’re ready.” He told him.

Castiel nodded, looking to see that the choirboys were filing into their rows to sing.

“I am ready now, brother.” he replied, slipping past Michael.

He tried to shove the knowledge away that those green eyes were watching him as he walked up to the pulpit. He knew that Dean was there. He knew how it felt to have him watching. It happened every Sunday for two months, ever since that first meeting. When he cleared his throat and his eyes lifted, they immediately fell upon the younger man as he looked up at him with rapt attention. Castiel let out a heavy sigh and swallowed hard before opening his mouth to start the service.

\----------

He climbed down from the pulpit, relieved that the service was over but at the same time dreading the confession that would begin in an hour’s time. Michael approached him, reaching out to pat his shoulder.  
“That was a very good sermon today, Castiel. Temptation is such an important topic to be discussed within the church.”

“Thank you, brother.” he nodded at the other priest, moving towards the back to bid everyone goodbye as they walked out.  
“Is there something in particular that led you to speak on that topic?” Michael asked.

Castiel’s eyes snapped around to him. He faltered, his mind racing.

“I am doing God’s work in the confessional today and I wanted to give our body something to think about as they visit me.” he answered, completely making up the excuse.

Michael nodded, looking impressed.

“You are an inspiration to us all, brother.” he assured him before moving away to talk to the Milton family.

Castiel sighed as he made his way to the doors and began shaking every hand that was held out to him, wishing everyone a wonderful day and blessings for their families. His eyes flickered past the long lined queued up for him and he caught sight of the Winchester family waiting. It wasn’t hard to spot them considering that the three men were all above average in height and Castiel wasn’t too short himself. As they neared, his eyes fell on Dean. He was wearing a black suit. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his tie that was the same color as his eyes was slightly loosened, allowing for the top button of his button down to be undone.

The pastor sighed, silently praying for strength as Mary stepped forward to grasp his hand.

“A great talk as always, Father.” She said, nodding at him.

“I second that.” John approved, shaking his hand.

“You were great, Ca… Father.” Sam remarked, fixing his words before he got another stern warning from his mother.

Castiel nodded at them, a smile pasted on his face.

“You are all too kind.” He acknowledged, his eyes drifting to Dean once more as he spoke.

A smirk was on the younger man’s face and Castiel’s breath caught in his throat when he saw it.

_“Is there something I can help you with?” he asked as he entered the parish, looking upon the man sitting in the pew with his elbows on the row in front of him._

_He glanced back at Castiel and the pastor recognized him immediately, his mind going blank as he looked upon the older Winchester brother._

_“You got the repenting box open?” he questioned._

_Castiel glanced towards the confessional, swallowing hard._

_“I-I suppose… if you have a desperate need for it.” he stammered._

_A slow smirk formed on the younger man’s face._

_“I definitely have a need for it, then.”_

Castiel shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the memory of the first time that he received Dean in the confessional. It was definitely not the last, the older Winchester son made sure of that. His eyes stared at Castiel knowingly as if he knew exactly what he was thinking about.

“Thank you for coming today. Your presence is always welcome here.” He told them quickly, reverting to his normal phrase as he tried to usher the Winchesters out so that he could stop squirming underneath Dean’s heavy gaze.

“We’ll see you soon, Father.” Mary bid him, waving at him before ushering the men of her family out of the building.

\----------

Castiel had been receiving confessions for three hours. His back was aching and his legs were in desperate need of a stretch but he put all of that to the back of his mind to help those who needed to confess their sins to him. He held the Bible in his hands and his head was bowed as he prayed, waiting for the next person to approach and desperately hoping that it wouldn’t be whom he was expecting to make an appearance. He was very good at remembering which days were his it the confessional, after all.

When the time neared for him to leave the confessional and close the church for the day, he heard footsteps outside. Castiel tensed up and his breath caught in his throat as he heard the person enter in the other booth, sitting down silently. He swallowed with difficulty, his throat suddenly feeling like sandpaper.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.” The deep voice came through the separation and Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his jaw as he tried to steel himself. “It’s been… well…”

Dean cut off, letting out an amused noise.

“You should remember my last confession, Father.”

Castiel inhaled sharply, his hand gripping the side of the chair that he was sitting on.

_“May God the Father of all mercies help you make a good Confession.” He said, crossing himself as he and Dean settled into the booth._

_“I deal with problems of lust, Father.” Dean replied, his voice low and quiet._

_“That is natural for a young man of your age. It is nothing to be feared as long as you repent for it. Is there a specific object of your lust?” he asked, trying to ignore the slight tremble of his hands as he spoke._

_Even with the divide between them, he could feel those striking eyes on him, piercing him._

_“Yes.” Dean breathed, his voice causing a shiver to go down Castiel’s spine. “I have the most impure thoughts, Castiel. It took me by surprise but I cannot shake them.”_

_Castiel nodded, trying to regain his strength and charisma but he was still taken aback by the young man saying his given name._

_“It often is hard to rid yourself of those thoughts though you must try. Going to our Father in heaven will help to ease the difficulty of the situation.” He said._

_Dean was silent for a few moments and Castiel even wondered if he left while he was talking._

_“You don’t know who the object of my lust is, Cas.” He reminded, sounding even closer to the wall separating them as he shortened the name even more._

_Castiel’s heart skipped a beat at the slightly erotic tone of his voice when he said his name and he crossed himself before gripping his knee, digging his nails into the flesh underneath his black pants._

_“There is no need for you to confess a specific name, Dean.” He informed him, his voice shaking now._

_The younger man let out a huff that might have been a laugh._

_“I have had impure thoughts for the wrong people… the wrong gender… for a few years. I don’t act on them, but the lust is enough, isn’t it?”_

_Castiel leaned his head back and squeezed his eyes shut before answering._

_“It is good that you have not acted on your desires, yes. But you must cleanse your mind of the thoughts for the sake of your soul.”_

_Dean inhaled deeply and Castiel did the same, his chest rising and falling along with the other male’s breath._

_“It’s so hard, Cas.” He groaned and Castiel practically jumped as Dean dragged out the sentence, making it sound as sinful as he could. “The man who I am thinking of… he’s so beautiful. I only met him recently and I can’t get him off my mind.”_

_Castiel’s eyes widened and he bit into his lip, drawing blood with how hard the bite was._

_“You must try, Dean.” He said, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did._

_“But if only you could see what I see… what he looks like… the way his mouth forms his words and how he licks his lips between sentences. It’s… pornographic.”_

_Castiel dropped his Bible and he heard a few quiet chuckles as he flushed, bending down to pick it up._

_“Th-that is quiet enough, Dean.” He stammered, shaking his head as he ran his hair through his already messy hair.  
“And you should see his hair… it’s…”_

_“Dean!”_

_His voice was louder than he meant it to be but he stopped the younger man in midsentence. He licked his lips and his cheeks turned a deeper red as he did so. He was humiliated but there was another part of him, a part that he wanted to ignore, that acknowledged the tightening in his pants at the words that the other man was saying._

_“You will recite ten Hail Marys and pray for forgiveness of your sins. I pray for the healing of the hurt caused by sin and for the strengthening of your soul against further temptation.”_

_“I doubt the temptation is going to go away, Cas. After all, I live here now and I’ll be seeing this man every single week.” Dean replied._

_“You must try!” Castiel stressed, sounding harsher than he meant to._

_He took a deep breath and shook his head, trying to calm himself._

_“Will you say the act of contrition?” he asked._

_He could almost see the smirk as Dean settled back in his chair._

_"Oh my God…” he recited, his voice still filled with the same passion and lust. “… I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee. I detest all of my sins because of Thy just punishments, but most of all because they offend Thee, my God, who are all good and deserving of all of my love. I firmly resolve with the help of Thy grace to sin no more and to avoid the near occasions of sin. Amen."_

_Castiel let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as he sat back in his chair as well, thankful that there was only a few more things for him to say._

_"God the Father of mercies, through the death and resurrection of His son, has reconciled the world to Himself and sent the Holy Spirit among us for the forgiveness of sins; through the ministry of the Church may God give you pardon and peace, and I absolve you from your sins, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He said, crossing himself with still trembling fingers._

_"Amen.” Dean finished, sending another warm shiver down Castiel’s spine._

_As he walked out, Castiel suddenly knew that the younger man had no intent of ridding himself of the sin. He crossed himself again and waited for the footsteps to disappear before he exited the confessional on shaky legs. He walked to the altar, falling to his knees with his Bible still clutched in his hands._

_“Forgive me for my weakness, Father.” He whispered, bowing until his nose touched the ground._

“Y-yes. I remember, Dean.” He agreed. “What sins have you committed since then?”

He hoped and prayed that it was something else, anything else. He would absolve Dean of murder before he would choose to sit through a confession like the one before.

“As usual, I’ve lusted after a man, the same man.  I’ve had the impure thoughts… about what I wanted to do to him.”

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply.

“To you, Cas.”

His hands clenched around his Bible and he shook his head.

“P-perhaps our time would be better served if we focused on other sins. You may want to attend counseling to help deal with… your lust.” Castiel suggested, his heart pounding in his chest as he tried and failed to keep his voice even.

“Counseling? With you?” Dean asked, sounding amused at the effect he was having on the priest.

“No.” Castiel hissed out too quickly, digging his fingers into his leg once more. “No I think that Father Michael would best serve you in this instance. He is… older than I… much older. He is wise and experienced. I would organize a meeting though I would not tell him anything. That would be up to you.”

“I don’t want Father Michael.” Dean stated simply. “I want you.”

Castiel thumped his head back against the wall of the confessional.

“Those are the words that lead you into sin, Dean. I advise against you speaking them. If you can help it, I would avoid thinking them as well.” he advised, trying to remain apathetic.

Dean let out a soft laugh.

“That ship has sailed, Cas.” He admitted.

Castiel shook his head, eager to finish the confession.

“Another ten Hail Marys, Dean.” He prescribed. “Shall you recite the act of contrition?”

There was silence for a full minute.

“What if I’m not contrite?” Dean wondered, his voice full of lust and a daring edge to it. “What if I’m not sorry? What if I want to have these impure thoughts?”

Castiel’s throat once again felt rough and dry as he swallowed.

“You must feel remorse, Dean. The thoughts are a sin against God and against yourself.” He told him, his voice rough as his throat felt.

“I don’t know, Cas. They feel pretty right to me.”

He dropped the Bible again but this time didn’t bother to pick it up. He shoved the curtains open and staggered out, gasping for fresh air.

“I apologize, Dean. I must put an end to this confession.” He said, ignoring the blood rushing to his lower half as he turned away from the confessional. “Pray for your forgiveness as I will do the same.”

He heard scrambling as he hurried away, trying to make his pace quick.

“Cas!” Dean called after him.

Castiel sped up, practically running past the altar before slamming the door open. He darted towards the rectory, fishing the key out of his pocket and shoving it into the lock with shaking hands. He managed to get it open and closed the door immediately, locking it before leaning against the wall, inhaling deeply. A knock on the door surprised him though he knew it shouldn’t have.

“Please, Cas… let me in. I want to talk to you.”

He took a deep breath, trying to work up the nerve to speak.  
“I do not think that would be the best idea, Dean. You should go home and be with your family.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Why is it so wrong?” he asked, almost sounding defiant.

Castiel sighed, turning towards the door and placing his hand on the knob, debating with himself whether or not to open it.

“That is an answer you should seek for yourself. Perhaps it will help in your healing. God, our Father, wishes to speak to you, Dean. You must allow him to. Read your Bible and the answer will become clear.”

“No.” the younger man refused, sounding stubborn. “I want to talk to you, Cas… Castiel. Please.”

The pastor looked up at the ceiling, slowly falling to his knees and crossing his hands over the rosary on his chest.

“You are testing me, my Father. I pray that I can withstand it.” he murmured. “My strength is weakening once again and I admit that this temptation is far more than I ever expected it would be.”

There was silence outside of the door and he hoped that Dean chose the right thing to do and left. He did not take any chances though, bowing to the floor and proceeding to repeat the same prayers for an hour. His knees were pained and his back was aching but he continued to beg God for forgiveness for the temptations that he was feeling. He was no better than Dean, though the urges had taken him quite by surprise. Just when he’d managed to calm his excitement down, those soulful green eyes passed through his head and he was excited again, shifting uncomfortably before launching into the Hail Marys that he constantly prescribed to his parish.

When he was certain that he’d prayed himself into forgiveness, he stood slowly, stretching out and unbuttoning his shirt, removing the clerical collar. He set it on the table before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. When he realized that he’d left the church unlocked in his desperation to escape Dean’s confessions, he sighed and picked up the key ring that he’d dropped on the floor. He didn’t bother to redress, hoping that no one would see him with the untucked black shirt and lack of clerical collar as well as the white t-shirt he wore underneath. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Dean sitting on the steps in front of it.

The younger man looked up with wide eyes before jumping to his feet. Castiel was tempted to slam the door shut but he could not do that with a clear conscience. It was obvious that Dean needed his help and he could not turn him away once more.

“Castiel please…” he began.

“Come in, Dean.” The words were out of his mouth before he could help it.

Dean’s eyes lit up and he looked relieved, stepping forward right into Castiel’s space. The pastor faltered, his eyes widening as he looked up at the slightly taller man.

“Cas…” he said, his eyes searching the priest’s for something.

“Dean this is… we cannot… you should probably step away.” He stammered, his cheeks flushing once again.

Dean reached back and closed the door instead, leaving them alone in the rectory.

“I-I need to go lock the church.” He said, trying to find an excuse not to stay all of the sudden.

The younger man didn’t listen, still staring deeply into his eyes.

“Your eyes… they’re the prettiest I’ve ever seen. I think they’re my favorite part of you.”

Castiel swallowed hard and tried to step away but Dean’s hand shot out and took his wrist, pulling him back in.

“Then I look at your hair… God, Cas… your hair looks like you just had a long night of rough sex.” he said, admiring the dark locks that stuck up in every direction.

“Do not blaspheme.” Castiel chided, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dean looked down at him and a smirk formed on his mouth.

“I want to do a lot worse than blaspheme, Father.” He said, amusement in his voice.

Castiel seemed to snap out of his daze at those words, stepping away.

“No, Dean.” He said, pulling his wrist out of his grip. “I brought you in here to counsel you, not to take part in any sins with you.”

Dean looked unbothered by the sentence.

“C’mon, Cas. I know that I’m not alone in this. I saw the look in your eyes when you first saw me in the church. I mean, your eyes actually darkened. I know what that means. You were feeling this before I ever came to confess.”

Castiel inhaled deeply, unable to get away from Dean’s scent that wrapped around him and filled his head.

“You were as affected by my confession as I was. I bet I left you in that confessional hard as a rock.” Dean said, reaching out to touch his wrist once more.

Castiel clenched his teeth and tried to keep his body steady at the warm touch.

“This is wrong, Dean.” He groaned as he closed his eyes.

“So is divorce and yet half of the people in your church are married for a second time. Mr. Milton regularly commits adultery with Mrs. Talbot yet I don’t think that’s something they admit in your confessional. My father used to be an alcoholic but I’m sure you didn’t know that. This sin is no worse than the others but the only difference is that you refuse to give in.” he said.

“It shows strength to withstand temptation.” Castiel recited from his sermon earlier that day.

Dean’s other hand went to his hip and his eyes flew open to stare at the younger man in shock.

“Confession wouldn’t have been invented if people weren’t expected to sin. Even you, Father… Castiel… even you are expected to sin.”

Castiel tried and failed to move away, only succeeding in somehow stepping closer to the other male.

“I took vows… I promised to my Father and my parish that I would not act on my desires no matter how tempting they are. No matter what beautiful forms they come in. I would be not only betraying my church, but my own conscience.”

Dean smirked at him, sliding his hand up Castiel’s clothed torso and pulling the white t-shirt out from his pants as he did so. He leaned in, pressing his face into Castiel’s neck.

“Forgive me, Father…” he murmured, sending shivers through his entire body and leaving him unable to fight against the feelings that Dean was giving him. “For I am about to sin.”

His mouth went to Castiel’s ear and he skimmed his lips over the earlobe as the pastor inhaled sharply, his hands flying up to grasp Dean’s arms.

“Y-you must stop, Dean. We can-cannot give into our desires.” He stammered, his body betraying his words.

“Stop me anytime you want, Cas.” Dean whispered, this time capturing his earlobe in his mouth and scraping his teeth lightly over the skin.

Castiel whimpered and pulled his head away, looking up into Dean’s eyes where a flash of disappointment showed. He searched his green eyes before slowly sliding a hand up his arm to his shoulder and neck before it slid into his hair, stroking the short locks.

“You will be the death of me.” he said simply before pushing in, pressing their lips together roughly as Dean staggered backwards, righting himself and responding with enthusiasm.

His hand pushed under the t-shirt and gripped Castiel’s hip with a bruising hold. Castiel responded by pulling on his hair before moving his hands to shove Dean’s jacket off, letting it fall to the ground. Dean did the same to his black shirt, neither of them paying attention as it fluttered away. They bumped into the table and Castiel shoved Dean backwards, forcing him to lie down on it as he leaned over him, staring down into his eyes.

“It’s not to late to stop, Dean.” He said, his voice rough with lust but also hesitant.

“I want you to fuck me, Cas.” The younger man said, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair. “I want you to take me like I’ve fantasized of you doing for the past few weeks. I’ve touched myself thinking about you. I’ve fucked myself with my fingers wishing it was your cock in me instead with those blue eyes staring down at me.”

Castiel was not used to the vulgar talk, having been hidden away from it for the better part of ten years as well as celibate during that time as well. He’d grown used to keeping his lust at bay but it was as if Dean’s words flipped a switch. His pants tightened considerably as his body sprang to action, blood rushing downwards and his mind screaming at him to take the man beneath him in every carnal way that he could imagine. Castiel swooped down, capturing his lips and nibbling on the lower one before sweeping his tongue over it and requesting entrance into his hot mouth. Dean allowed him in, moaning when Castiel’s tongue stroked his slowly.

His hands went to work on Dean’s shirt, pulling the man up to lift it over his head before allowing him to drop back onto the table. He pulled away, staring down at his smooth skin, admiring the muscles that rippled through his torso. His hand went to his abs, slowly moving upward as Dean sighed, letting his head fall back. Castiel got to his chest and let his hand sit over his heart before his thumb went to the already hardened left nipple. Dean whimpered as he circled and pinched it lightly before soothing it with a soft, stroking touch. His other hand came up and did the same to the other, watching as Dean squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth opened, puffs of air and quiet moans escaping from his throat.

Castiel bent down and removed one of his hands, circling the nipple with his tongue before latching onto it. Dean cried out and his hips bucked up as Castiel stimulated the hardened nub relentlessly, his tongue flicking over it and his teeth scraping it gently all while his hand kept the other occupied as well. When he moved off of the first one and switched to the second, Dean was all but sobbing for more. Castiel could feel his hardened length pressing against his stomach through his jeans.

“Fucking… Cas please.” Dean groaned, writhing underneath him as he pulled away.

“What do you want, Dean?” he asked, his hand drifting back down his torso to trace the skin just above his waistband.

“You… inside me. Please Cas, I need you.” he whined, trembling underneath the touch.

Castiel deftly undid the button on his pants, slowly unzipping them before hooking his fingers through the belt loops. Dean lifted his hips helpfully, allowing him to slide the jeans off along with the boxers, impatient to see the younger man completely naked. When he could finally see all of Dean glorious and naked underneath his gaze, he inhaled deeply, wanting to touch every inch with his hands and lips. He reached out hesitantly, tracing his hip as Dean’s leaking cock bobbed against his stomach, begging for attention.

“You’re so beautiful.” he whispered.

Dean flushed underneath him, gripping the sides of the table. That was when Castiel realized that this probably wasn’t the safest place to be doing this considering that the table was at least fifty years old and wouldn’t hold up to too much activity.

“Come here.” He instructed, holding out his hand.

Dean took it without question, stopping to grab something out of his jeans pocket before following him around to the stairs. Castiel led him up, opening his bedroom door and allowing him in. The bed was a good size and the room wasn’t as small as Dean expected. He didn’t have time to fully take it in before Castiel was shoving him back onto the bed. He lifted his shirt over his head and Dean stared with wonder at his sharp hipbones and considerably muscled torso that was constantly hidden underneath his priest’s garb.

He slid his pants off but left his boxers on as he climbed onto the bed, hovering over Dean. He leaned down, kissing him passionately as his hands began exploring his torso eagerly. Dean responded eagerly, leaning up into the kiss and relishing in the warm touch of the man that he’d fantasized about.

“What did you get out of your jeans?” Castiel asked, kissing down his jaw to his throat.

“M-my wallet… it has… a con-condom and lube.” He answered, his voice shaking along with his body.

The older man looked up at him, narrowing his eyes.  
“Have you been with anyone lately?” he asked.

Dean shook his head.

“Not for a year.”

“And you’re clean?”

He nodded.

“Then there is no need for the condom. I don’t want anything between us.”

Dean moaned at the idea as Castiel continued mouthing his way down Dean’s body, peppering wet, open-mouthed kisses all over his skin. When he got to his lower half, he looked up at Dean, capturing his eyes and holding them in his gaze as he licked a stripe up his length. Dean let out a cross between a whine and a moan as his hips bucked upwards.

“Give me your wallet.” Castiel instructed, reaching up for it.

Dean did so with shaky hands, watching as he unfolded it and pulled out the three packages of lube.

“You came prepared.” He said, looking up at the younger man.

“I was hoping for a good outcome.” Dean breathed, staring down at him with heavy-lidded, lust-filled eyes.

Castiel couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his face, completely different from any look that Dean had ever seen on it.

“We’ll save these for later.” He said, tucking the other two back into the wallet before tossing it to the bed.

Dean spreaded his legs eagerly as Castiel ripped the package open, pouring the half of the lube onto his fingers and coating them.

“No, I don’t want you like that.” he said, squinting at him.

“How do you want me, Cas? I’ll do whatever you want.” Dean murmured, his eagerness causing Castiel to twitch and he pressed the heel of his hand to his erection.

“On your hands and knees.” He instructed.

Dean clambered up, flipping over and doing as he said. Castiel sighed at the position that he had the other male in, letting his eyes roam over his backside before reaching out to run his clean hand over it. Dean pushed back against him, dropping onto his elbows and pressing his face down into the pillow. Castiel reached out with one of the lubricant-coated fingers and slowly circled the ring of muscle. Dean moaned into the pillow.

“I want to hear you, Dean.” Castiel said, not even knowing where this was coming from.

An hour ago, he’d been avoiding this situation like the plague and now he was relishing in it. Dean turned his head to the side and bit his lip, sighing as he stroked the hole very gently. The muscles relaxed and Dean opened up for him. Castiel pushed his finger in a little bit, making Dean shudder and moan his approval. Very slowly, he pushed the finger all the way in up to the knuckle and Castiel couldn’t help but the tight heat that clenched around his digit. Dean wriggled, pleading with his body for him to move, to stroke him and bring him pleasure.

Castiel began moving the finger in and out, using every instinct in his body to prepare Dean. When the younger man began pleading for more, he carefully slid a second finger in with the first, stretching his hole wider and causing his muscles to tense up for a moment before relaxing and allowing him to continue. Castiel simply slid the fingers in and out a few times before he began separating them, scissoring Dean gently to stretch him out as much as he could. Dean looked back at him.

“I want you inside me so bad, Cas. I want you fucking into my while I scream your name.” he said, causing Castiel to groan and crook his fingers inside Dean.

The other man yelped when he brushed his prostate and he trembled, breathing heavily.

“You like this?” Castiel said, adding a third finger much to Dean’s approval.

“Yes.” He declared, bucking against him.

Castiel relished in the feel of his tight heat accepting his fingers.

“Cas please… I need you… please…” Dean pleaded, arching away from his fingers.

He removed them but before he could do anything else, Dean flipped over and reached for him, pushing him backwards off the bed and sliding his boxers down to free his pulsing erection. Castiel gasped when Dean gripped his hips, leaning forward to lick his cock as his green eyes looked up to stare deep into his own blue orbs. As he took him into his mouth, Castiel groaned and his hand threaded through Dean’s hair, stroking it encouragingly. The younger man bobbed a few times, his tongue swiping over the vein on the underside and his cheeks hollowing out. When he withdrew with a pop, he pulled Castiel back with him, spreading his legs to let the older man fall between them.

“Fuck me now, Cas… please.” He urged longingly.

Castiel bit his lip hard, reaching for the rest of the lube and pouring it onto his hand. He coated his erection with it, causing the lubricant to mingle with Dean’s saliva. When he was slicked up, Dean laid back and pulled his knees up to his chest to give him unrestricted access. Castiel took a deep breath, knowing he still had a chance to stop this but not wanting to. He nudged the hole with the head of his cock and Dean immediately opened up for him. He slid in, leaning down and gripping the blankets of the bed in his hands as he clenched his jaw. The feeling of his fingers inside Dean was nothing compared to when his cock slid into him.

He went very slowly, not wanting to hurt the other man. Inch by inch, he was enveloped by Dean and he watched as it happened, mesmerized and unable to tear his eyes away. Dean was impatient, trying to sink down onto him faster but he didn’t have the leverage to do so. When Castiel was finally deeply seated inside of him, his head fell to Dean’s shoulder as they both groaned at the feeling.

“Move Cas… please…” Dean whimpered, clutching at his back.

“Give me a moment, Dean. This is my first sexual experience in a very long time and I don’t think you want this to be over too quickly.”

The younger man desperately pressed wet kisses to his shoulder and neck.

“I want you to fuck me long and hard, making me scream your name.” he described, digging his fingers into Castiel’s back as he slowly withdrew and pressed back in.

Castiel lifted his head and looked down at him as he pulled out and pushed back in several times at the same slow pace.

“Can you come just like this? Without me touching you?” he questioned, illustrating his point by angling his hips so that he struck his prostate with the head of his cock as he drove in.

Dean let out a shout of pleasure as he threw his head back.

“I-I don’t know.” He admitted, feeling like it would be quite difficult.

“I want you to try. Can you try for me?” Castiel asked, pressing inside of him and brushing his sensitive spot once more.

Dean wailed and nodded, his eyes squeezing shut before opening again.

“Good.” He said approvingly, speeding up slightly as he thrusted in and pulled out.

The younger man writhed underneath him, his hands flying out to grip the blankets. Castiel pulled his legs forward and Dean obligingly wrapped them around his waist, allowing Castiel to go deeper as he bent down to capture Dean’s lips in a kiss. When he pulled away, he looked to see that his eyes were squeezed shut.

“I want to see your damn eyes.” he growled, suddenly feeling the loss of the bright green orbs.

Dean’s eyes flew open, the green darkened with lust as Castiel pounded into him over and over. They stared deeply into each others eyes as a litany of moans, cries, and licentious words mingled in the air around them. Castiel was extremely grateful that Michael wasn’t there. If he was going to hell because of this, he certainly didn’t want his fellow priest to know about it. When he felt like he was approaching his climax, he reached down and gripped the base of his shaft, not wanting to finish yet since he was going to make Dean come just with his cock inside of him.

He pulled out and Dean whimpered, bemoaning the loss. Castiel pushed him onto his side, sliding halfway underneath him and pulling him into his chest, bending his leg over his legs to open him up. Dean’s head fell back onto his shoulder as he entered him from behind, his hips driving forward and hitting his prostate with each thrust. Dean howled and sobbed as white-hot pleasure sparked through him. Castiel gripped his hip with one hand and turned his head with the other, meeting his lips and kissing him passionately.

“Fuck Cas… feels so good.” Dean moaned against his mouth.

“Don’t… I… know it?” Castiel said, relishing in the feeling of this beautiful man clenching around him and pushing back onto him.

His hand went to one of Dean’s nipples, circling and pinching it as he pounded into him at a punishing pace.

“Cas…” Dean grunted, reaching up to lace his fingers through the older man’s hand. “I’m close… I’m so fucking close.”

Castiel moaned out his agreement, informing Dean that he was as well. He didn’t pull out, seating himself deeply inside of the other man before rotating him to his back. His hands went on either side of Dean’s face and one of his legs was hooked over his shoulder, allowing him to go even deeper. The younger male let out one long shout as Castiel struck his prostate relentlessly. White liquid streamed out onto his stomach for a full minute, his visioning blackening as Castiel continued to thrust into him. The clenching of Dean’s muscles around him finally did him in. He twitched a few times before his hot seed spilled inside of the other man.

He lazily continued to drive in and out of him until they were both too sensitive for any more. When he withdrew, Dean reached over the bed and picked up his boxers, cleaning them both up before tossing them into the corner. Castiel fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily as his mind raced with what just happened.

“Was that as bad as you thought it would be?” Dean asked, looking down at him with a worried expression as if he was concerned that Castiel would regret it now.

Castiel looked over at him, studying his flushed cheeks and exhausted eyes before smiling softly, pulling him down for a kiss.  
“I don’t regret it, Dean.” He assured the younger man before pulling him down to his chest to lie together.

Dean sighed with relief, relaxing into him.

“Can we do it again?” he questioned.

Castiel considered it.

“Give me a few hours.” He decided.


End file.
